


Jazz and Blues

by pl2363



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting over the past isn't easy for Jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz and Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



> No beta. Grammar abuse.
> 
> Just some fluffy stuff for Jazz and Bluestreak as they figure things out.

“It was just dumb of me to think it would be more, you know?” Bluestreak said with a sad frown.

“Not dumb, Blue. Jazz doesn’t like being pinned down, though. Never has,” Smokescreen replied.

They sat on the roof of the Ark watching the sun set in the distance. Bluestreak had finally managed to convince Jazz to go out with him. They’d had a great time, driving into town to park at the local human drive in to see a movie. It was looking like his long standing crush was finally turning into something real. Or at least that’s what he thought until he saw Jazz go into Blaster’s quarters two nights later.

Bluestreak dimmed his optics. “Shouldn’t have invited him back to my room, I guess.”

“Can’t say that was the wisest choice,” Smokescreen said with a small frown.

“Yeah, I know.” Bluestreak sighed air from his intakes.

Smokescreen gently patted Bluestreak’s arm. “Aww, Blue. You’re worth more than a roll in the berth. Don’t let this get to you too much.”

Forcing a small smile, Bluestreak nodded. But this was what he’d always done. His fear of being abandoned overriding his self respect. Plus, this was Jazz. He’d been pining over him for as long as he’d been an Autobot and they met back on Cybertron. This hurt was going to take a good long while to fade away.

At least he’d gotten one night of passion out of it. Something to cling to in his memory files. Primus, he felt like an idiot.

...

_"Jazz, you don't need to keep punishing yourself. You deserve to be happy, too."_

Prowl had been right. But then, he was almost always right. It was so hard to let go of his past mistakes, though. Having hurt Prowl all that time ago when their relationship got far too real for him still stung inside his spark. He'd opted not to ever attach himself to anyone again after all that. It was safer for everyone involved that way, or so he’d convinced himself.

His night out with Bluestreak a few weeks ago had ended how most nights out with Jazz would end: 'facing. He tended to berth hop and didn't mind his reputation as the mech to come to for that sort of thing.  He'd just assumed that was what Bluestreak was after when he invited him out.

They'd had a great time that night, visiting the human drive in to see some terrible movie that had been playing. Blue made fun of the movie and had Jazz laughing so hard on the way back to base he'd swerved a couple times on the highway. Most tuned out Bluestreak's tendency to babble on, but Jazz liked listening to him. He was a charming, sweet mech. He was also just Jazz's type... _if_ he'd been looking for something serious.

He'd never meant to hurt Blue.

Turned out Bluestreak did want more than a night of interfacing, and he’d confided in Prowl about how hurt he was. Prowl had a semi-parental relationship with Bluestreak, looking out for him after he’d been rescued, near death, all those eons ago when Praxis was destroyed by the Decepticons. It made sense Prowl wanted to have a little talk with Jazz about it, especially in light of their own past together. What Jazz hadn’t expected was Prowl’s encouragement to stop running from relationships.  

Walking down the trail that led to their practice range, Jazz wondered if he was crazy for seeking out Bluestreak now. He convinced himself that he just wanted to apologize. Though, he knew in his spark that he felt twinges of feelings for the younger mech that he’d not felt since dating Prowl.

The echos of rifle shots got louder as he approached the outdoor range they’d set up shortly after waking up here on Earth. Coming around the bend in the trail, he saw Bluestreak standing at the middle station, taking aim at the firing dummies set up in the distance. From the looks of the dummy Blue had in his sights, he’d been out here a while. Even from here he could see some rather large chunks missing from it.

“Bot entering the range!” Jazz called out.

Bluestreak took his shot, then set his rifle down on the stand at his stall as he glanced over at Jazz. “Hey, Jazz. Coming down to practice?”

“Ah, no...” Jazz smiled at Bluestreak. “Here to talk, if you have a minute.”

Bluestreak’s optics brightened for a moment, then he nodded. “Sure, what’s going on?”

“Well, ah, I wanted to say I was sorry,” Jazz replied as he walked up to Bluestreak.

Bluestreak frowned a little. “Prowl talked to you, didn’t he? I told him that stuff in confidence.”

“Well, he’s just lookin’ out fer ya.” Jazz’s visor dimmed. “And I really never meant to hurt ya. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Bluestreak replied with a nod as his doorwings lowered a little. “I should have told you I liked you. Not like you can read my mind.”

There was that twinge in his spark again. Jazz hadn’t felt like this in so long, and he was honestly a little scared by it. What if he decided to pursue more with Bluestreak and it ended badly? This wasn’t the golden age, there weren’t plenty more mechs around for them to move on with. Though, as he thought that, he realized he’d never moved on from Prowl. Never thought he’d find someone else he’d want to move on with... until now.

“What would you say to maybe tryin’ this all over again?” Jazz asked.

“Try what over?” Bluestreak asked, raising an optic ridge.

“Things with us. I’ll take you out, and we can see where things go?” Jazz offered with a nervous smile.

Bluestreak shrugged a shoulder then frowned a little. “And what about Blaster?”

“I’ll let him know you and me are gettin’ serious.” Had Jazz really just said that? He had. And he realized he _meant_ it.

The concerned look on Bluestreak’s face faded to a warm smile and his doorwings perked up. Primus, he was cute. “You mean that?”

Jazz nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Okay then. Let’s see where it goes.” Bluestreak then dimmed his optics a little as he stepped closer to Jazz. “You won’t run off on me, like you did to Prowl, right? ‘Cause I’m not like him, even if he’s been like a creator to me.”

Jazz reached up, cupping Bluestreak’s face in one hand. “I’m not replacin’ what I lost with him with you.” He leaned in close, touching their noses. “I like _you_ , Blue.”

“Yeah?” Blustreaker replied, grinning. “Even though I talk too much sometimes? And even though I’m a lot younger than you? And even if I--”

Jazz silenced Bluestreak with a kiss, their lips locking together like matching puzzle pieces. Slipping his glossa past Bluestreak’s lips, their kiss deepened. Bluestreak’s hands grasped at Jazz’s hips as he softly moaned into the kiss. Jazz could feel his spark lightly fluttering at the acceptance. He wanted to do right by Bluestreak.

Breaking the kiss, Jazz grinned as he gazed into Bluestreak’s optics, enjoying the happy, dazed expression on his face. “Like I said, I like _you_.”

“I might need another kiss to be completely convinced,” Bluestreak said as he flirtatiously flicked his doorwings up.

“I’ll be happy to kiss ya ‘til yer totally convinced,” Jazz replied, chuckling.

“Then get to it,” Bluestreak replied with a bright smile.

“On it,” Jazz replied, reengaging their kiss.

…

Piles of datapads surrounded Jazz. He had been staring at the shift rotation schedule, trying to figure out the best coverage for what felt like forever. Prowl had been attacked by Soundwave on base and was currently laid up in medbay, offlined. Ratchet had no idea when his processor might finally heal from the attack, and that left most of his duties for Jazz to cover.

It was overwhelming to see just how much Prowl did on a daily basis, and he was struggling to not drown. What was worse, he’d not been able to hang out with Blue in almost a week now. Between the added workload and the sudden rise in Decepticon activity, he’d barely had time to fuel up.

A light tap on the wall near the door drew his attention. He glanced up to see Bluestreak standing in the open doorway holding a cube of energon.

“Delivery service,” Bluestreak said with a bright smile.

Jazz grinned. “Yer too good to me, you know that?”

Bluestreak crossed over to the desk, holding out the energon. “I just figured things have been so crazy lately, I should just come to see you.” He looked at the piles of datapads. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Jazz replied as he took the offered cube and grimaced at the mess on Prowl’s desk. “I am _no_ Prowl, that’s for sure.”

Bluestreak smiled as he shook his head. “That’s not a bad thing. But ah, maybe you could use some help?”

Jazz sighed. “That would be amazing, if yer offerin’." 

Bluestreak picked up a stack of datapads and plopped down in one of the chairs. “I’ll help you get it all done so you can be mine again.”

“Always yours,” Jazz replied, feeling that quiver in his spark as he gazed at Bluestreak.

They sat in silence for a while, slowly working their way through the files and reports. Jazz found himself distracted, though. Glancing up, he was seriously tempted to just ditch everything and drag Bluestreak back to his room for the night.

“You know, the sooner we get done, the sooner we can go do whatever you’ve got brewing in that processor of yours.” Bluestreak glanced up at Jazz and grinned.

Jazz snorted a laugh. “Primus, two weeks and you already know me too well.”

“No offense, but you’re pretty easy to read.” Bluestreak grinned. “Besides, why do you think I offered to help? I hate filing reports, but I like hanging out with you.”

“Same here, Blue,” Jazz replied with a warm smile. Primus, how did he get so lucky, he wondered.


End file.
